1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of radio antennas for automotive vehicles and more specifically to the area of concealed antennas in such vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Several prior art concepts have been disclosed in which a radio antenna is embodied in a portion of the vehicle, concealed from view. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,448 describes a radio antenna which is formed by a conductor supported by a non-conductive top portion of an instrument panel assembly so as to collect radio waves passing through the windshield opening from outside the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,658 describes a laminated structure in which a pair of antenna conductors are encapsulated within a sandwich of electrically insulated material and that structure is employed on the outer portion of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,994 is directed to a radio antenna for use on a motorcycle having a windshield mounted on a non-conducting fairing wherein the conductive member used for the antenna is shaped to conform to and extend along the edge of the windshield around a substantial portion of its periphery. U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,561 is directed to a radio antenna which is adhesively secured to an automotive windshield wherein the conductive member of the antenna is encapsulated within a pressure sensitive tape.
In each of the prior art attempts to devise a concealed radio antenna, special accommodations regarding lamination or special configurations must be employed, in order to implement the concepts.